barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Primp My Ride
(Opening Theme) --Barbie finding magazine for Ken in a pile of magazines-- Barbie: Nope! No way! Never! Skipper: What's up? Barbie: Guys. Ken always gets me the perfect gift. Just once I wanna do something special for him for our anniversary. Barbie (on couch): Which anniversary? Honestly, I can't remember, we seem to have a different one each week. Chelsea: What about a tiara? Stacie: Chelsea, Ken's a boy. Chelsea: What about a blue tiara? Skipper: Please, Chelsea, boys are in to action movies, video games and cars. Barbie: Huh! That's it! --Barbie opens magazine with golden light while opening-- Stacie: Huh, is that what I think it is? Chelsea: It's beautiful! --Chelsea knocking the door of Ken hardly-- Chelsea: Ken! Ken! It's an emergancy! --Ken running to Chelsea and broke the door while opening it-- Ken: Chelsea! What is it?! Chelsea: I wanna play a game, but nobody will play with me, (acting cute) will you? --Ken fixes door-- Ken: Aaw! I'd be delighted! Come on in. --Chelsea putting thumb up to Barbie, Skipper and Stacie-- --They went to Ken's garage with Ken's car-- Skipper: It's cool. Stacie: But it can be cooler. --Ken and Chelsea playing checkers. Chelsea wins-- Ken: Again?! Chelsea: 26 games in a row. You know, give or take? --Ken heard something-- Ken: Do you hear that? --Chelsea flips table-- Chelsea: Um, how' bout we try chess? --flips-- Chelsea: Backgammon? --flips-- Chelsea: Poker? Ken: Poker? --Skipper making music with large speaker on Ken's car then stops-- Skipper: Blue is so last season! How about celia green. --Skipper paints Ken's car with celia green. Stacie putting racing stripes-- Stacie: Racing stripes will make Ken's wheels stand out in a crowd! --Skipper painting stripes on the car-- Skipper: Flames, are so much cooler! Stacie: If by cooler, you mean lamer! How about a dragon?! (puts dragon) Now that will be cool! Ken: You sure this is your first time playing poker, Chelsea? --Chelsea has many coins from the game-- Chelsea: Absolutely! Next hand! Alder fifty hold'em, ace is high, nothing wild! --Chelsea in a dark room with Ken with 1 light that's lit up. Chelsea wearing sunglasses and hat-- Chelsea: Wild cards are for pre-schoolers. --Skipper putting flat screen T.V on the car, Stacie putting giant wheels, Barbie opening suit case with smoke coming outof it with golden light again-- Barbie: Uh! Ken is gonna love this! --Ken and Chelsea playing rock paper scissors. Behind Chelsea, many things from Ken because Chelsea won every game-- Ken: Again! Ken & Chelsea: 1, 2, 3! Ken: Again! Ken & Chelsea: 1, 2, 3! Ken: C'mon! --Barbie fixing Ken's car under it, Stacie polishing the wheels, Skipper putting bolts...-- --Ken & Chelsea playing thumb restling-- Ken & Chelsea: 1, 2, 3! --Chelsea won-- Ken: Aaaaah! --Stacie making electricity for Ken's car. Engine starts-- Ken: You sure you didn't hear that? --Some pieces of ceiling fell off on the table-- Chelsea: Hear what? --Ken & Chelsea went to the garage. Ken saw his car-- Ken: Meh! Skipper: It's Stacie's fault! Stacie: It's Skipper's fault! Ken: I can't believe it. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seeeeeeeeee! --Ken saw the golden light behind the car-- Ken: Is that what I think it is? A one of a kind, limited addition... golden schlong poofa! You're the best babe! --Ken lifted & spun Barbie in his arms-- Barbie: No you are! Ken: No you are! Barbie: No you are! Ken: No... --They almost kissed. Skipper interrupted them-- Skipper: You both are! Can we go for a spin? Ken: Let's ride! --Ken putting his seatbelt on-- Ken: What's this button do? --Ken presses button. Golden schlond poofa spits out fire. Car running fast. Car bumped into garage door because it won't fit. Golden schlond poofa fells down-- Ken: That darn golden schlond poofa! --Whole car fell apart-- (Closing Theme)